Ice Game
by Tiro
Summary: When the Dark Lord Voldemort carry a bucket through the manor, Lucius realizes it's best to pretend he never saw it. Slash, LVHP, playing naughty games with ice cubes.


**Ice Game**

**Summary**: When the Dark Lord Voldemort carry a bucket through the manor, Lucius realizes it's best to pretend he never saw it. Slash, LVHP, playing naughty games with ice cubes.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry.

**Warnings**: Slash. Playing naughty with ice cubes. You have been warned!

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

-o-

I just _had _to. Those damn ice cubes wouldn't leave me _alone_.

Enjoy!

-o-

Lucius wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He was also sure the Dark Lord didn't notice him. Or perhaps he was being ignored. It didn't matter which one, he still saw it.

Voldemort always carried himself with pride. Head high, straight back, billowing robes, scary face. The Dark Lord look. Even if he was in nightclothes he still looked regal.

And now… the blonde followed the Dark Lord's regal walk to the second floor. The man was dressed in a thin black robe over his nightclothes. And he was carrying a bucket.

Yes.

Admittedly a small bucket but still, a _bucket_.

Lucius didn't know what was in it.

Lucius decided he didn't want to know.

As the Dark Lord walked up the stairs, Lucius decided he would probably want to go back to his own manor. And so he did. Quite fast.

-o-

Voldemort opened the door gently, peering inside. The slumbering man on the bed didn't wake. He grinned evilly and slipped inside, closing the door. The house-elves had looked oddly at him due to his request but had fulfilled it nonetheless.

He crept over to the bed and slowly removed the covers. His eyes drank in the sight of a smooth and pale back, then the legs before focusing on the back again. The man was naked and asleep on his stomach. The sheets were a little dirty but that was because they hadn't felt like cleaning up very well after their little love making the night before.

Voldemort picked up an item, one of several, from the small bucket. It was chilly but he didn't mind. Squeezing it between his fingers he watched as the cold drops began to fall.

-o-

Harry Potter, twenty-one years old and one of the reasons why Dumbledore and his order of the flaming chicken had to bite the dust, felt something cold land on his arse. He murmured and moved. The cold feeling remained and he growled into the pillow. A warm hand on his behind.

"_Voldemort_…" he muttered, still half-asleep. "Stop groping me, you pervert."

A snicker that only could belong to the Dark Lord. Harry whined as his cheeks were parted, yet he felt a pulsating sensation start in his stomach. He was getting excited. It was too damn early in the morning for these sort of things. Then something very, _very _cold pressed against his opening. The man yelped and tore his head from the pillow.

"What the hell?" he shrieked. The coldness moved further inside, making him moan as the object was pushed inside. His body was throbbing already. Voldemort moved to kiss his spine. "It's cold, _Voldemort_…"

"I know."

"I want it out."

"You can't. It's only the beginning."

The younger man moaned as something cold and wet travelled down his spine. It made his body shudder and he turned to see what it was.

"Ice?" he choked out. "Ice cubes?"

"I had an idea," Voldemort shrugged, moving to get his robe off and removing his shirt, leaving him in silk pants. "Do you dislike it?" He grinned as he pressed the second ice cub to his lover's opening.

Harry drew a quick breath at the feeling and found it oddly erotic. He wasn't sure what to do so he just shook his head. Voldemort nuzzled his hip and helped him stand on his hands and knees. The ice cube circled around, then with a careful nudge, went inside. Harry moaned as the coldness sank into him again.

"You're crazy," he whined, wary when Voldemort moved. He yelped as cold hands pressed to his chest, chilly fingers searching out his nipples. "No… I take it back… you're _evil_."

"Am I now?"

"Yeah. Stop playing and start fucking me."

"Oh? But the ice cubes aren't gone yet. You know how my house-elves react if we don't finish something, may it be food or ice cubes."

Harry stared into the bucket. "Tom," he got out, "there's gotta be at least another twenty cubes in there."

"I _know_," Voldemort purred. "Let's get down to business shall we?"

Harry feared the next hour.

-o-

Voldemort studied his handwork. He was rather pleased with it, and let it show with the mad grin on his face.

Harry chuckled weakly at that, and lay still on the bed.

"If I had known ice cubes would bring you down wriggling your arse at me, I would've done it a long time ago," the Dark Lord said.

"Don't flatter yourself," Harry said and smacked the man's arm. "I came to you willingly."

"I wonder what would have happened if I had done it when I was resurrected…"

"You mean you would've propped a fourteen-year old kid's arse full with ice cubes and then fuck him senseless? You bloody pervert."

Voldemort's grin turned more insane and he crawled over to Harry.

"I wouldn't do that," he did say rather softly. "I just find it funny to know you react that way."

"Who wouldn't react strangely at this?" Harry moaned. "It's freaking ice cubes, Tom. You pressed them _up my arse_. Then put your cock in. Of course I freaking shriek."

"It was a nice shriek. And your face… I love to see you blush."

"Get off me," the man muttered and pushed at Voldemort's chest. The older one grinned. "No, you're not getting a second round. We need to dress for breakfast."

"But I _want_ a second round," the Dark Lord whispered into Harry's ear. He felt the younger man's hands curl into loose fists that he pressed to Voldemort's chest and then a breathy moan as Harry allowed the man to kiss his neck. "I ache for you, Harry."

"Oh, Merlin…"

The bucket fell to the floor. Neither noticed as Voldemort guided Harry's legs around his waist and there was a whimper before they started to move together.

Voldemort grinned into his lover's neck as Harry pushed his hips against Voldemort's lap, each thrust sending a shiver through the younger man's body.

Who knew that a bucket of ice could get Voldemort exactly what he wanted? He definitely had to try this out again.

And again.

And again…

End

* * *

This came out in twenty minutes. I had to. I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Oh well… it's out now. Hope you enjoyed.

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
